Skako
Skako, officially the Seven Kingdoms of Skako is a sovereign state located in the Ashwick Continent of the Imperial League of Nations. Ruled by Emperor Winston Artorius with an iron fist, and renowned for its keen interest in outer space. Its compassionate, cynical population of 2.063 billion are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it is mainly concerned with Law & Order, although Defence and Social Welfare are secondary priorities. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Greater Skako. The average income tax rate is 73%, and a healthy private sector is dominated by the Tourism industry. 'Government' Skako is a Semi-Absolute Monarchy with a National Assembly. The National Assembly consists of the Imperial Council and the Imperial Senate. The Emperor has most of the power in Skako though. The Imperial Council consists of 6 Imperial Electors, each representing their kingdom. The Imperial Electors are chosen by their respective kings. The Imperial Council is lead by a Chairman, which is chosen by the Emperor. If a law is passed in the Imperial Senate, then it must be voted on, and passed in the Imperial Council for it to be presented to the Emperor (he decides if it becomes law or not). The Imperial Senate consists of 448 members, each representing their prefecture. Senators are elected by the people of their prefecture. The purpose of the Imperial Senate is to create laws, and then vote on them. The Emperor can also dissolve the Imperial Senate at any time. The Imperial Senate is lead by a president. Skako is divided into six kingdoms, while the kingdoms are futher divided into 448 prefectures. There is one Imperial State, the Imperial State of Artria, where the Capital City of Greater Skako is located. The territory of the Imperial State is completely occupied by Greater Skako, and therefore does not have any prefectures. The legislature of Artria is the State Parliament, which consists of the State Senate (Upper House) and the State Assembly (Lower House). There are six kingdoms in Skako (the seventh kingdom is ceremonial): Saranon, Palator, Gordon, Cantus, Salintria, and Olympia. Each kingdom has it's own Parliament, which consists of a Royal Council (Upper House) and an Assembly (Lower House). Each kingdom is ruled by a king who acts as the governor. The Imperial Government of Skako has seven Ministries (sometimes referred to as Imperial Ministries). Ministry of Diplomacy: The Ministry of Diplomacy handles all Skakoan diplomatic relations, and is tasked of managing and maintaining all Skakoan embassies and consulates. The Minitstry of Diplomacy is also tasked with managning the Diplomatic Guard Corps, which currently has 2,322 guards. These guards protect Skakoan embassies and consulate, and sometimes even foreign embassies in Skako. Ministry of Internal Affairs: The Ministry of Internal Affairs handles all government affairs in Skako. Ministry of Public Safety: The Ministry of Public Safety handles all matters regarding public safety. The Ministey of Public Safety also manages every single police station in Skako. Ministry of Defense: The Ministry of Defense handles all matters regarding the defense of Skako. The Skakoan Imperial Armed Forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense. Ministry of Health: The Ministry of Health handles all health related matters, such as food and drug distribution. Minitstry of Justice: The Ministry of Justice handles all law related matters in Skako. Ministry of Energy: '''The Ministry of Energy handles all energy related matters. It is also responsible for the handling of nuclear equipment. '''Ministry of Agriculture: '''The Ministry of Agriculture handles all matters related to agriculture and farming. Geography Skako is divided into three regions: Upper Skako (Olympia, Palator, Saranon), Lower Skako (Gordon, Cantus, Salintria) and Greater Skako (Imperial State of Artria). '''Upper Skako Upper Skako is dominated by forests and plains. The only large mountain formation in Upper Skako is located in the Kingdom of Saranon, and are called the Florene Mountains. The Florene Mountains run across the Skakoan-Awijense border. It can get very hot in Upper Skako (up to 98 degrees farenheit), but not to cold. The lowest temperature in Upper Skako every recorded was 42 degrees farenheit. Lower Skako Lower Skako is dominated by moutains and forests. The Kingdom of Salintria has the most moutains in all of Skako. It can get very cold in Lower Skako (-12 degrees farenheit). The highest temperature in Lower Skako every recorded was 81 degrees farenheit. Greater Skako Greater Skako is dominated by forests. The highest temperature ever recorded in Greater Skako was 91 degrees farenheit, while the lowest temperature every recorded in Greater Skako was 50 degrees farenheit. Military The Imperial Armed Forces are the military forces of the Seven Kingdoms of Skako. They consist of the Imperial Army, Imperial Air Force, Imperial Navy, and the Imperial Marine Corps. The Emperor of Skako is the supreme commander of the Imperial Armed Forces. Army The Skakoan Imperial Army is the land component of the Skakoan Imperial Armed Forces. They are lead by High General Octavian Acteon. The Imerial Army High Command is located in the Senate District of Greater Skako. General Information: Total Army - 1,632,540 Total Army Active - 489,762 Total Army Reserves - 1,142,778 Total Number of Bases - 204 Total Number of Divisions - 128 Weapons - Colt 1911, Heckler & Koch G36, Rheinmetall MG3, FGM-148 Javelin, M72 LAW, Heckler & Koch GMG, M2 Browning,SIG Sauer P226, Heckler & Koch HK69A1, Panzerfaust 3 Vehicles - 2,589 M1 Abrams, 885 M2A3, 835 IAV Stryker, 894 M113 Armored Personal Carrier, 592 MRAP, 488 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck, 1,974 High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, 357 M3 Bradley, 152 M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System, 137 HIMARS, 485 Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement Air Craft - 486 Boeing AH-64 Apache, 412 Bell OH-58 Kiowa, 308 Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, 288 Boeing CH-47 Chinook Air Force The Skakoan Imperial Airforce is charged with protecting Skakoan airspace. It currently has 3,000 combat aircraft, and 1,747 other aircraft, the total number of aircraft is 4,747. The Imperial Air Force High Command is located in Greater Skako. Information: Commander: Octavius Betramus Headquarters: Greater Skako Total Personnel: 680,400 Total Active Personnel: 204,120 Total Personnel Reserves: 476,280 Total Number of Air Bases: 228 Combat Aricraft: 1,150 Eurofighter Typhoon FGR4, 950 Dassault Mirage 2000, 900 Dassault Rafale Bombers: 300 Rockwell B-1 Lancer, 30 Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk, 60 General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark, 50 Dassault Mirage 2000N Transport and Ariel Refueling: 80 Airbus A400M, 50 Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker, 85 Lockheed C-130 Hercules, 35 Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Reconnaissance: 65 Boeing RC-135, 750 Dassault Mirage F1 Training Aircraft: 200 Beechcraft T-6 Texan II VIP Staff Transport: 2 Boeing VC-25, 40 Boeing C-40 Clipper Navy The Skakoan Imperial Navy is a part of the Skakoan Imperial Armed Forces. It is charged with the task of protecting and patrolling Skakoan waters. There are currently 15 fleets, 96 warships and 32 patrol vessels in the Imperial Navy, making the total number of ships 128. The navy is led by Grand Admiral Victor Orlando, and he also leads the First Fleet. The Flagship of the Imperial Navy is the HIMS Sovereignty. Patrol Craft used by the Imperial Navy: 12 BAM Class, 10 River Class, 5 Kingston Class, 5 Flamant Class. List of Fleets: 1st Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Sovereignty (Nimitz class aircraft carrier) Grand Admiral: Victor Orlando Currently Stationed At: Greater Skako, Imperial Dominion of Artria Total Number of Ships: 19 (Including Flagship) Ships: 2 Type 45 Destroyers, 3 La Fayette class frigate, 4 Horizon class frigate, 1 Foudre class landing platform dock, 1 Invincible class aircraft carrier, 2 Mistral class amphibious assault ship, 2 Vanguard class submarine, 2 Durance Class Tanker 2nd Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Redemption (Invincible class aircraft carrier) Admiral: Cadmus Betramus Currently Stationed At: Danlero, Olympia Total Number of Ships: 10 (Including Flagship) Ships: 4 Iroquois class Destroyers, 2 Horizon class Frigates, 1 Foudre class landing platform dock, 1 Durance class tanker, 1 Tarawa class amphibious assault ship, 1 Tripartite class minehunter. 3rd Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Victorious (Invincible class aircraft carrier) Admiral: Efriam Alatrus Currently Stationed At: Datero, Saranon Total Number of Ships: 6 (Including Flagship) Ships: 3 Arleigh Burke class destroyer, 2 Tourville class frigate 4th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS New Horizon (Invincible class aircraft carrier) Admiral: Brianus Cassian Currently Stationed At: Treno, Palator Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 1 Type 45 Destroyer, 3 Horizon class frigate 5th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Attern (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Acrisius Eolus Currently Stationed At: Calaren, Gordon Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 3 La Fayette Class Frigates, 1 Tourville class frigate 6th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Liberty (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Efrem Oeneus Currently Stationed At: Placoa, Saranon Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 2 Iroquois class destroyer, 1 Tarawa class amphibious assault ship, 1 Tripartite Class Minehunter 7th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Advantage (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Nicostratus Petras Currently Stationed At: Finnay, Palator Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 2 Horizon class frigate, 1 Albion class landing platform dock, 1 Triomphant class submarine 8th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Honor (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Nicodemes Palermos Currently Stationed At: Ernan, Gordon Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 2 La Fayette class frigate, 2 Horizon class frigate 9th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Triumphant (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Alexius Anterlis Currently Stationed At: Talerin, Saranon Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 2 Type 45 destroyer, 2 Mistral class amphibious assault ship 10th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Courageous (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Acteon Nigellus Currently Stationed At: Harnuss, Salintria Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 3 Horizon class frigate, 1 Triomphant class submarine 11th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Kalter (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Currently Stationed At: Ernoff Naval Base, Awaji Ships: 2 La Fayette class frigate, 1 Type 45 destroyer, 1 Tarawa class amphibious assault ship 12th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Viceroy (Invincible class aircraft carrier) Admiral: Odoacer Quintus Currently Stationed At: Retnar Naval Base, Xinuania Total Number of Ships: 6 (Including Flagship) Ships: 3 Arleigh Burke class destroyer, 1 Tripartite class minehunter, 1 Durance class tanker 13th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Honorable (Arleigh Burke class destroyer) Admiral: Ramirus Proteus Currently Stationed At: Retnar Naval Base, Xinuania (Soon to be sent to Viedneria) Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 1 Type 45 destroyer, 2Horizon class frigate, 1 Vanguard class submarine 14th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Saranon (Invincible class aircraft carrier) Admiral: Priscus Regulus Currently Stationed At: Flangen, Gordon Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 2 Arleigh Burke class destroyer, 1 La Fayette class frigate, 1 Foudre class landing platform dock 15th Fleet: Flagship: The HIMS Gordon (Invincible class aircraft carrier) Admiral: Octavius Quintinus Currently Stationed At: Ortaron, Salintria Total Number of Ships: 5 (Including Flagship) Ships: 3 Horizon class frigate, 1 Durance class tanker Marine Corps The Skakoan Imperial Marine Corps is a part of the Skakoan Imperial Armed Forces, it is responsible for power projection from the sea. The Imperial Marine Cops are lead by Commander Alexander Efrium. The Imperial Marine Corps High Command is located in Greater Skako. General Information: Total Number of Troops: 148,444 Total Active: 120,395 Total Reserves: 28,049 Weapons: M4 Carbine, M249 Light Machine Gun, Mk 19 Grenade Launcher, Barret M82, IMI Desert Eagle, M224 Mortar Vehicles: 287 AMX-56 Leclerc, 310 AAV-7A1, 125 HIMARS, 372 Humvee, 308 LAV-25, 292 Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement, 204 Logistics Vehicle System, Aircraft: 268 Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey, 282 Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion, 295 Bell UH-1N Twin Huey, 182 Bell AH-1 SuperCobra, 185 McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet, 140 McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II, 152 Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules The Imperial Family Coat of Arms of the House of Artorius The House of Artorius is the house of the current Emperor. It currently has 52 members. The Imperial Family: Emperor Winston Artorius Empress Consort Anne Ferdola Dowager Empress Tahara (Mother of the Emperor) Category:Former nations of significant size